Breaking barriers
by tant-gredelin
Summary: Renji makes Ichigo an offer he probably could refuse, but why should he? Renji/Ichigo PWP. Warnings: Role playing and some D/s


"Man, I can't believe how bored I am." Renji stretched his arms above his head with a long groan, joints popping and crackling.

"Stop that. That sound is nasty." Ichigo muttered, not bothering to look up from the magazine he was flipping through.

They were both sitting on Ichigo's bed, having tried and failed to find something to do to make the rainy Sunday afternoon pass more quickly.

Renji glanced over at Ichigo before slowly, deliberately grabbing himself by the jaw and back of his skull and snapping his head to the side, a series of loud cracks following as the vertebrae lined up properly. "Ahh, much better."

Ichigo shot Renji the most poisonous glare he could muster. From the look on Renji's face he could tell it wasn't very successful.

"Sorry. What are you reading anyways?" The shinigami reached over and snatched the magazine from Ichigo's hands, ignoring the growled protest. "Fashion magazine. Really, now… I can't for the life of me understand your interest in clothes. Let the ladies bother with that. I mean, you'd look just as fly in rags as in an…" He eyed the magazine closer. "… Armani suit."

Ichigo didn't bother with trying to get his magazine back but instead got to his feet and did some stretching of his own, feeling a small sense of satisfaction as he managed to do it without producing any cracking noises. "Yeah, it's pretty easy to tell you don't give a damn about fashion, but thanks, I guess…" He turned to face his lover. "What do you care anyways? I like clothes, big deal."

"It's just… You spend way too much money on the stuff. And it's not like it's cheap either! Take that red shirt you've been eyeing, the one with the skull print. Man, I'd never pay that much for shit like that."

Ichigo tapped a finger against his lips. "Yeah, wish I could afford that one. But it'll have to wait, I guess." His hand fell to his side again as he saw something glimmer into life in Renji's eyes. "What. What did I say?"

"I'll buy you that shirt if you suck my cock."

Ichigo spluttered. "Excuse me?!"

"I said I'll pay for the damn shirt if you blow me. Problem solved."

"But you don't have any money!"

Renji raised a brow. "I _am_ on a payroll you know, and it's in yen when I'm stationed here."

"Renji…"

"You've been yapping about that shirt for weeks. You want it, don't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"And I know for a fact that you like sucking my dick." Renji smirked.

"Yeah, but-"

"But?"

"But… Fuck, don't make me say it!"

"Say what?"

"_I do it for free, you know!_ Fuck, Renji, you know I hate talking about shit like this!"

"And _you_ know I love seeing you squirm."

Ichigo seethed. "I'm not a whore."

Renji shrugged. "Maybe I'd like for you to be one, just this once. Think about it… You shoving that wad of cash you so desperately want into your back pocket before dropping to your knees in front of me and taking my cock out…"

"Renji…"

"You like the thought, Ichigo. Just admit it. It turns you on."

Renji was suddenly on his feet and so close to Ichigo he could feel his breath, hot and moist, wash against his face. His mind was reeling, shame and budding excitement and another splash of shame _because_ of the excitement flooding his system. He could feel his heart thud in his chest.

It was true, he _had_ been eyeing that shirt for ages…

Renji's hand coming up to rest lightly on his shoulder startled him from his thoughts.

"Here's how we're gonna do this. I'll give you the cash and as soon as you've accepted it you're mine. Your mouth is mine. Because I've paid for it. And I can decide to let you suck me, take your time and use your tongue and lips and get me off nice and slow, or I can grab you by the neck and fuck your face."

"You're sick."

"You're hard."

"Well, you're… you're stupid!"

Renji laughed.

"And ugly!" Ichigo spat.

"You don't mean that. Besides, it doesn't matter if I'm ugly or not. I'm just a john, remember?" Renji let Ichigo go and took a step back. He dug around in the front pocket of his slacks for a moment and came up with a thick wad of bills kept folded by a metal money clip.

Ichigo felt his mouth go dry. He realised he was considering it. He was actually considering it. He felt like punching himself.

He felt like jerking off.

"How much was the shirt again?" Long fingers had removed the clip and were rapidly flipping through the notes.

"Thirty-five hundred."

Renji nodded without looking up and peeled off a couple of bills before replacing the clip and shoving the money back in his pocket. "Here's forty."

Ichigo felt as if he was stuck in a bad dream, as if he wasn't in control of his own body, when he reached out and accepted the money handed to him.

"You don't think you could squeeze in a fuck for that price, too?"

There was something off about Renji, something in his voice that made Ichigo shudder. He sounded businesslike. Businesslike and awfully dirty at the same time.

"No, that'll cost you extra," he found himself saying.

"Ah. Shame…" Renji smiled lazily. "Well, it can't be helped, I suppose. I'll tip you if you do a good job, though."

_Job_… Ichigo nodded. His eyes strayed down to the front of Renji's pants. They were tented.

"Put the money away and get on your knees."

"I…" Ichigo snapped his mouth shut as he realised he didn't have anything to say. There was no use arguing, he had already accepted the payment. He had already decided he would do it; he _wanted_ to do it, but wanting it felt so very wrong.

Still, it was only Renji, right? He wouldn't make fun of Ichigo for turning him into a whore for an hour. Hell, he was the one who had come up with the whole idea.

Ichigo shook his head lightly. Renji was a sick, sick man.

He finally did as he was told and tucked the money away before clumsily dropping to his knees. Once there, he looked up at Renji, waiting for another lead.

The grin he was met with shook him to his already decidedly wobbly core.

"How about you take my cock out, sweetheart." Renji reached down and ran his hand through Ichigo's hair gently, almost lovingly.

Ichigo nodded. He gratefully seized the opportunity to break the eye contact (god, Renji's gaze _burned_) and started undoing Renji's black slacks with unsteady hands; suddenly sweaty fingers slipping as he tried to pull the zipper down.

"Nervous?" Renji's hand tightened in Ichigo's hair and tilted his head back a little, making their eyes meet again. His grin had faded into something a bit softer.

"Wouldn't you be?" Ichigo growled, a sudden rush of indignant anger welling up inside him.

Renji only chuckled. "Feisty one, aren't you. C'mon love, surely you've done this before? Or is this your first time with a guy?"

Ichigo blinked. "You know it's not-"

Renji tightened his grip a little more and gently shook Ichigo's head. "Work with me here, Ichigo. Indulge me."

"Fine," Ichigo muttered.

"Tell you what…" Renji slid his hand from Ichigo's hair and held it out for him to take. "Here… Get up." He smiled as Ichigo accepted it and got to his feet, and wrapped strong, tattooed arms around his waist, holding him close. "It's ok to be nervous, sweetie… Especially if you're new at this."

"I-"

"Shh, it's ok..."

Ichigo nearly gasped at the onslaught of emotions. Renji talking to him like that… It wounded his pride. He felt its sting in the pit of his stomach, like a paper cut - small but vicious. Renji was being ridiculous, talking to him like he was a girl, cooing like he was a pet. _Petting_ him as if he was one, big hands rubbing in circles on his back

"Play along, Ichigo. You know you want to." Renji's voice was a hushed murmur in Ichigo's ear, so close it made him shudder.

He swallowed and nodded tightly. He did want to play along. The want was just buried beneath layer upon layer of male pride and years of competition between the two of them. One did not back down willingly, throat bared and arms open**, **to Abarai Renji. The large shinigami demanded more of a fight than that.

It was what had attracted Ichigo in the first place, that constant, silent challenge. There was something about Renji that pushed all of Ichigo's buttons and he wasn't strong enough to ignore it, he just had to accept every challenge being thrown his way by the loud redhead.

And now Renji demanded that he lower his guard and allow himself to go soft and pliant in Renji's care, go _weak_.

…And Ichigo realised he wanted it; a deeply rooted need to let go, to hand himself over finally making itself known loudly enough for him to actually comprehend.

He nodded again, a little more enthusiastically. He could feel Renji smile, a hint of teeth brushing against his ear.

"That's it… It's off your back now, baby. All you have to do is follow my lead."

Ichigo wondered if Renji had spotted his need to give up control before he had. It wouldn't be the first time he pinned down a part of Ichigo's psyche, extracted it and then held up for Ichigo to see. Frankly, it was getting kind of annoying how well Renji was able to read him.

He frowned but before he managed to slip back into a sulk, Renji bit down on the lobe of his ear sharply enough to draw a surprised gasp.

"Now… I want you back on your knees. Here." Renji pushed Ichigo back and walked over to the bed and sunk down on the edge. "On your knees between my legs."

"D'you want me to…" Ichigo gestured down his body, hoping Renji would get the point without having to spell it out. There was only so much a man, albeit a very young one, would do to be accommodating. He felt it was quite enough with the whole selling his mouth for a shirt business.

"Good thinking. Yeah, take your clothes off. You'll look so pretty naked between my thighs."

Ichigo shook the compliment off. He preferred not to think of himself as _pretty_.

He supposed it didn't hurt if Renji did though.

"Start with your pants."

"Why?"

"Does it matter?"

Ichigo nibbled his bottom lip, eyeing Renji for a moment before shaking his head. No, it didn't matter. He was supposed to follow Renji's lead now. Renji had bought him, after all.

He had better success with undoing his own pants than he'd had with Renji's, easily popping the buttons in the fly open before pushing the jeans down his thighs and letting them pool around his ankles. He looked up for further instructions.

"Socks," Renji said simply, resting his weight on his hands and looking as relaxed as ever. He offered Ichigo an encouraging grin as he complied, kicking his jeans off and to the side before pulling his socks off. "Now the shirt."

After having discarded the sunny yellow t-shirt, and now down to only his briefs, Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest, feet planted wide apart, and stared down at Renji. "You're still not fucking me, you know that, right?"

Renji laughed. "You really don't know how to act, do you?"

Ichigo's brow furrowed deeper than its usual scowl. "How do you mean?"

"Every time you relax a little and go with the flow, you second-guess yourself and tense up again. You've nothing to prove here, Ichigo. It's just you and me and those shiny bills in your back pocket." He sat up straight, scratched an arm. "To be honest, you're doing a pretty shitty job at being a whore. Less… _friendly_ guys would've shut you up by now." He quirked a brow. "Do you need me to be less friendly?"

"I don't know what I need, Renji. This was all your idea."

"I think I know what you need. And I think you do too." The shinigami motioned with his hand for Ichigo to come closer. "Keep the briefs on. C'mere."

As Ichigo walked over to him and once more sunk to his knees, Renji undid his own pants but kept them on. "You know…" He grabbed Ichigo by the neck and pulled him closer. "Just because you sell yourself so cheap doesn't mean you can slack off. It's time for you to earn your pay." His harsh words were softened by gentle hands, now stroking down over Ichigo's shoulders and arms. "Take my cock out," he murmured. "Watching you take your clothes off made me kinda uncomfortable. You've such a pretty body. Smooth and lean and strong. Just the way I like 'em…"

This time Ichigo didn't mind being called pretty so much. In fact, it made heat pool in his belly, a warm glow that was rapidly spreading through his entire body. He did as he was told, pulling the waistband of Renji's boxers down and out of the way with one hand and grabbing his heavy erection with the other, angling it straight up.

Renji let out a quiet hiss. "That's it, sweetie. Now let me see you lick it." He ran his hand through Ichigo's hair again, played with orange spiky locks at the nape of his neck.

Ichigo took a deep breath and let his eyes slip shut. He tightened his grip on Renji's cock and leaned down to drag his tongue over the head.

"Oh fuck yes. Do that again."

Ichigo obliged, this time adding a light nip to the loose skin bunched beneath the flared ridge of the head.

"Mm, I must've been wrong about you being green at this. Looks like I got my hands on a pro. Careful with the teeth, though. We don't want any accidents."

Heeding the warning, Ichigo made sure to wrap his lips over his teeth before he slowly let the tip of Renji's cock slide into his mouth. He fought back a moan as he felt salty precome dribble from the slit, and lapped it up eagerly.

This was familiar territory. Ichigo felt himself slowly relax, taking more of Renji's cock in and milking it gently with lips and tongue. The next moan that tried to escape his throat succeeded and was immediately followed by one from Renji.

"Yeah, fuck was I wrong about that… Look at you. Good little cocksucker, aren't you." Renji shifted a little, then pushed Ichigo back, his cock escaping the warm confines of the young man's mouth with a wet sucking noise. "Need to take my pants off."

"Yeah…" Ichigo pushed Renji's legs together and grabbed both pants and boxers and pulled them off in one swift move, throwing them to the side before pushing himself back between strong thighs again. Renji hardly even had time to open his mouth before Ichigo's was back on him, hot and wet.

Long fingers tangled and tightened in orange hair.

"Whore," Renji hissed quietly.

Ichigo moaned.

"Oh, you like that? That's why you do this, isn't it... Not because you need the cash, but because you like feeling like a cheap whore..." Renji's words trailed off into a deep groan. "Fuck, just like that..."

Ichigo found himself finally able to get into Renji's little game. Scratching on the surface of the jumbled mess of emotions whirring inside him, he came up with that deep, dark excitement drenched in shame, so soaked in it he was almost unable to tell the two apart, and a sense of… He couldn't name it. It just felt _right_, what Renji said. At this very moment Ichigo found it easy to pretend that he was a whore and that he didn't even do it for the money, just for the dirty kicks. Just so he could let someone else be in charge for a while. Just so…

Renji really did know him too well.

The fingers in his hair closed into a fist and tugged, hard enough for it to sting a little.

"Oh no, you stay right here and now with me, whore. No slacking off. I want all of your attention on _me._"

Ichigo whimpered around the warm flesh in his mouth and managed a minute nod. Yeah, Renji knew him too well and Ichigo was finally ready to hand himself over. He sealed his lips around the shaft and sucked hard, rubbing the underside with the flat of his tongue as he dipped his head and took another inch in. He could feel the head brush the back of his throat and forced himself to relax. It wouldn't do to start gagging now.

Whores didn't gag.

"Oh _fuck_," Renji moaned. "That's perfect, honey. Right there…" He slowly, reluctantly almost, untangled his fingers from Ichigo's hair and leaned back, resting his weight on his elbows. "Look at me."

The command was so quiet Ichigo wasn't sure if he'd imagined it. He looked up anyways and was met with a gaze so dark and intense it made him lose his concentration and he swallowed hard, and promptly gagged.

Renji groaned.

Ichigo pulled back a couple of inches, just to be able to swallow the saliva pooling under his tongue. He drew a couple of deep, unsteady breaths through his nose and blinked away a stray tear, instantly caught by a rough-padded fingertip.

Renji pulled his hand back and sucked the finger into his mouth. His smile was more of a leer when he let it slip free with a wet plop. "You've any idea of how tight your throat gets when you gag? Like a vice. I wonder how it would feel to have my cock shoved all the way in. I wonder if it would make me come... Nah-ah, keep your mouth on me. You don't have to reply. Just keep sucking. If you don't, I'll have to _fuck_ it."

A handful of protests bubbled up Ichigo's throat, all of them squashed and dismissed before they reached his mouth. They wouldn't have fit anyhow, Renji's cock already owning the space. Instead Ichigo did as he was told and dipped his head again, keeping his tongue flat and wide and his lips wrapped over his teeth, and not stopping until his breathing was cut off completely.

He kept dead still, the head of Renji's cock large and uncomfortable in the back of his throat. Then, after a few seconds, he swallowed gingerly.

The reaction was instantaneous.

Renji's fingers dug into Ichigo's scalp and _pushed_. A loud snarl followed as Ichigo's throat was forced to accommodate to the thickness of the erection, contracting around it over and over.

"Fuck… You little… Fuck!"

Ichigo tried to pull back. He didn't want to gag again, didn't want to lose that much control. But the grip on his skull was unyielding. He felt panic creep up on him and did the only thing he could think of that would work in this situation; he reached up with a hand and put it on top of Renji's, urging it with a gentle squeeze to release him.

Again, the reaction came instantly. Renji somehow, through the haze of his aroused mind, seemed to recognize the soft, almost timid touch for the plea it was and let up his grip. He ran his hand down Ichigo's cheek and cupped it as way of apology, his thumb dragging over a high cheekbone as Ichigo pulled off his cock and gulped down a deep breath.

"Too deep. Won't happen again." Renji's voice sounded strained. No wonder, Ichigo thought. Renji's cock was so hard Ichigo had felt it pulse in his throat. It must have been difficult to back off like that.

He ducked down and planted a wet kiss at the base of Renji's cock in a silent thank-you and allowed himself to relax into Renji's hand, rubbing his cheek against it as he kissed and licked the sensitive skin in the junction of thigh and groin.

He was rewarded with a deep purr-like groan and fingers tickling the shell of his ear, which in turn made him shiver so hard in pleasure he nearly bit down on the thick tendon under his lips.

The whole experience so far had turned out so bizarre and overwhelming, Ichigo had all but forgotten about his own arousal. Now, with that gentle little touch, he found himself forcefully reminded of it, a steady throb between his thighs that branched out and sent little jolts through his body.

To his surprise he also found himself not wanting to sate his need – he wanted to sate Renji's. That thought made the throb speed up and turn into a pounding beat. He shifted and hungrily sucked Renji back into his mouth.

Above him Renji gave a harsh shout.

"God, you little… you little whore!" Renji let out a hoarse bark-like laugh. "Yeah, that's exactly what you are. A good little whore, sucking my- _fuck!_"

Ichigo could feel Renji tremble beneath him, struggling not to thrust his hips.

"…sucking my cock like you were born to do it," Renji finished between shallow breaths. "Ungh, you're gonna make me come. Yeah, make me come… C'mon."

After taking a deep breath, Ichigo decided to tempt fate one final time and slowly slid as much of Renji's cock as he could into his mouth, not stopping until his throat ached and his eyes stung again. He leaned forward and clamped down on Renji's hips in hope of keeping him still in case he decided to start bucking, and then swallowed again.

This time instead of pushing him closer, a hand came up and tugged him away.

After that it was all a blur. Through the roar of blood in his ears, Ichigo could make out Renji grunting and swearing, the grip in his hair painfully tight and keeping his head still. Another hand smacked into Ichigo's lips and he realised Renji was jerking himself off, his cock not even an inch away from Ichigo's mouth. It couldn't have been more than a few seconds before he felt a splash of come hit his parted lips, some of it landing on his tongue. He moaned in surprise and opened his mouth wider but instead Renji tugged his head back more and the next splash landed neatly on his cheek. The third glued his eye shut.

Then, finally, he was allowed to suck Renji's cock back in and he felt a final weak spurt of come dribble onto his tongue. It was bitterer than usual; more powerful. He moaned again.

Everything grew still for a moment.

"Shit… Oh fuck, Ichigo. That was… Ow, careful." Renji gently pulled Ichigo off his cock and tilted his chin up with a fingertip. "Too sensitive." He let out a low chuckle. "Man, look at you. You've got come all over your face."

"I kinda noticed," Ichigo murmured.

"Yeah… You look amazing. Your hair all mussed, your cheeks all red and pretty… And with my come on your face, fuck… You look like the perfect whore. You _are_ the perfect whore."

Ichigo felt Renji wipe at his face with calloused fingers and nearly whimpered when those fingers then pushed between his lips and coated his tongue with more come. He sucked on them greedily.

"And still not done with the sucking… Fuck, why haven't we done this before?"

"Mmph-"

Renji laughed and extracted his fingers from Ichigo's mouth. "Sorry. Now tell me why we haven't done this before."

Ichigo looked up at his lover; one eye still screwed shut to keep semen from getting in it. Semen, he knew from experience, hurt like a _bitch_ when you got it in your eye. He met Renji's relaxed and satisfied gaze and felt a strange calm washing over him, almost drowning out his arousal.

He had existed solely for Renji's pleasure for a short while there, his own not mattering in the least. He had closed his eyes and placed himself in Renji's hands, had let Renji guide him…

"I… I don't know. The thought never crossed my mind before. I've never dreamed of being a whore, you know."

"I know." Renji smiled and then tugged his t-shirt off and used it to wipe Ichigo's face off properly, paying special attention to his eye. When he was finished he hooked his hands under Ichigo's arms and without ceremony hauled him up to sit on his lap. "Still… This is just my gut talking and I might be wrong but it seems to me like you kinda needed this. Not pretending to be a whore, but…"

"Letting go. Yeah, I'm starting to think so too. Thanks."

"Any time."

Ichigo smiled crookedly and squirmed a little on Renji's lap. "Now, about that tip…"

**xXx**

Comments are much appreciated! :)


End file.
